


When the Ladies are away the Masters play

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Interrupted Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega/Omega, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: When all the Ladies go away for the weekend the Masters show their alpha sides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this part, feels like I've been writing it for ages! Lots of smut, enjoy :)

"Sousuke, can you go and greet our guests." Master Mikoshiba requested.

"Yes Master." He replied with a bow, before quickly heading towards the main entrance. He opened the doors just as the guests were exiting their carriage. "Lord Matsuoka, Master Matsuoka welcome back, the Master is in the drawing room."

"Thank you Sousuke." Lord Matsuoka said. "I can find my own way there, if you would please help our maid with the bags." He asked before turning and heading off into the house.

"Maid?" The butler muttered to himself but didn't have enough time to think about it before Rin was approaching him.

"Hurry up and make yourself useful Sousuke." He sniggered. "Oh, and I've brought someone that's been dying to see you."

"Hey Sousuke." He heard a voice call. He looked up to see the Matsuoka's maid, wearing a very similar outfit to their own. He recognised him instantly. Kisumi.

"Rin." He growled, turning back to look at the other who was smirking. "I'm going to kill you."

"So mean Sousuke." Kisumi whined. "Are you really that unhappy to see me?" The maid approached with bags in his hands, dropping them so he could drape himself over the man. "You can't say you haven't missed me a little." Sousuke's expression remained stoic as he stared at the other.

"Kisumi you're making a fool of yourself." He sighed, moving away to collect the bags from the carriage. "It's good to see you again though." He muttered as he walked back past the maid and into the house.

"I knew you'd missed me Sousuke." He grinned, following closely behind the butler.

"I didn't say that." Sousuke grumbled quietly, making Rin laugh. He guided the two of them towards the room the Matsuokas would be staying in. 

After moving the bags inside he heard a pair of boisterous voices which could only be coming from the two young Masters.

Rin turned wide eyed to look at Sousuke. "What do I say to Momo, I never resolved the whole Nitori situation." He muttered. After his and Sousuke's rendezvous the butler had told him about Momo and Nitori, but he hadn't actually had chance to apologise to either of them.

"Just apologise." Sousuke offered.

"That's easy enough to say, but I sexually assaulted another alpha's omega, I don't think it will be that simple." Rin worried.

"Figure it out, you're a big boy." Sousuke replied. Rin could see the slight smirk that was tugging as the corners of his mouth. 

"Rin." He heard Seijuro call, causing him to turn and face the other, before a strong hand was being slapped against his back. "Good to see you again."

"You too Seijuro." He managed a smile despite the scowl he knew the younger of the two brothers was giving him.

"I'll see you in the drawing room once you've settled in." He said, heading off in that direction. Momo was about to follow him when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist. He turned around but stayed silent, not wanting to attract Seijuro's attention.

"I need to talk to you." Rin whispered and saw the younger's lips turn up into a snarl. "Not out here, it's too open." He pulled the other alpha into the guest room he'd be staying in, shutting the door behind them.

Momo was on him within seconds, shoving him up against the wall with surprising strength.

"You fucking bastard." He growled, teeth bared against his throat, so close he actually thought the boy might tear it out. "You coward, attacking a helpless omega."

"Momo, I know you're mad, but I wanted to apologise and explain." Rin gulped.

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, you've got to pay for your actions." Momo snarled. He drew back to swing for a punch but it never happened. Rin looked up and saw Sousuke had grabbed the younger's fist, restraining him.

"Is that any way to treat a guest young Master." He said, tone gravelly and intimidating, it sent a shiver down Rin's spine. The younger pulled his hand from the butler's grip, going for another swing. Sousuke grabbed him again, holding the boy back as he struggled against his grip.

"This is none of your business Sousuke, let me go, that's and order." Momo demanded.

"Unfortunately young Master, our guests safety is my priority." He replied. This only made the boy struggle more, legs kicking out beneath him, occasionally bringing them back and kicking the butler's shins. 

Sousuke pushed the younger to the floor, sitting on his legs and pinning his wrists to the floor. Momo finally stopped his struggling, realising he had been defeated. He saw Rin appear from above him, his long hair flopping across his face as he looked down at him.

"This is a bit unconventional Sousuke." He muttered, looking up at the butler.

"Well the young Master needs to learn to control his anger." He replied pointedly, looking down at Momo who scowled back up at him. "You're going to listen to Rin." He instructed. Rin looked back down at the younger.

"Sorry Momo, this wasn't really how I wanted this to go." He sighed, shaking his head. "I-I just wanted to apologise to you for what I did to Nitori, I now know he's your omega, not that I should've treated him like that anyway, I acted disgustingly, I'm sorry."

"Technically he wasn't my omega then, so he was fair game, although treating anyone how you treated him is disgraceful." Momo muttered, staring right back up at Rin. "But now, if you lay a single finger on him; Sousuke won't be around to protect you all the time."

"I'll remember that." Rin replied.

"It's not me you need to be apologising to anyway." Momo exclaimed.

"You're right." Rin spoke. "I just didn't want to go near him until we were okay." Momo nodded understandingly.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I threatened you, I just get so angry."

"No need to apologise, I'm completely at fault." Rin replied. "Sousuke you can get off of him now." The butler slowly stood, helping Momo to his feet as well.

"Please forgive me young Master." He said with a bow.

"No no, thank you for stopping me Sousuke, I wasn't thinking." Momo replied. "Now I'm going to go and greet Lord Matsuoka." With that the boy left the room. Rin folded his arms across his chest and looked pointedly at Sousuke.

"Thought you said I was a big boy." He teased.

"You're not a fighter Rin." He quipped. "Besides, you're face is too pretty to get bashed in." Rin blushed, he hadn't be expecting that. The man smirked, leaving the room with Rin chasing quickly after him.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Someone's got to show Kisumi where he'll be staying, plus don't you have an apology to be getting around to." Sousuke chided.

"Do I have to do that now?" He groaned. The other nodded, picking up Kisumi's bag for him.

"This way Kisumi." He instructed, heading back downstairs and towards the servants quarters. 

"You'll be staying in here." He told the maid. "Nagisa and Nitori are on either side of you if you need anything."

"Thanks Sousuke." He grinned.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." The butler said, leading the other through to the kitchen with Rin following slowly behind.

As Sousuke entered the kitchen most of the staff turned to greet him, Nagisa being the first to speak up about the man he had with him.

"Do we have a new maid?" He asked excitedly, getting the full attention of the others.

"No, this is the Matsuoka's maid." The man answered.

"Is that Kisumi?" Makoto asked wiping his brow as he approached. 

"Makoto." The other exclaimed as the embraced in a tight hug. "And Haru." The chef gave a small nod. "Good to see you've not changed." He laughed.

"The Matsuoka's maid?" They heard Nitori question hesitantly.

"Yeah and I've got someone here who owes you an apology." Sousuke answered. Rin took that his queue, stepping out from behind the butler and nervously looking around the room. Nitori took a step back, and Rei, who was stood close by to Nagisa, grabbed his omega and pulled him behind him.

"S-Sousuke?" Nitori questioned worriedly.

"You really put me on the spot here Sousuke, jeez." Rin complained.

"You deserve it." The butler retorted.

"Fair enough." The younger sighed. "Nitori I~I." He began, before hesitating as he looked at the maid's fearful expression. "Please don't look so scared, I'm not going to do anything, I'm here to apologise for what I did to you, how I treated you. My behaviour was unforgivable and I understand if you can't forgive me, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"Master Matsuoka." He stammered unsure of what to say next, he could tell the alpha was genuine. He slowly approached the other, looking up at him nervously before wrapping his arms around him in a hug. That'd been the last thing Rin had expected, his face in a state of shock as he slowly wrapped his arms around the omega. "I forgive you." 

"Thank you Nitori." He gulped as they pulled away from each other. Nitori looked up at him with a small smile. He felt someone grab at his hand and turned to see Nagisa stood beside him.

"Come on Ai, we need to start cleaning." He smiled.

"Take Kisumi with you." Rin said.

"Ehh? Rin." He whined.

"You're still a maid, doesn't make a difference that were a not at our own residence." He replied.

"So mean Rin." He complained.

"Come on Kisumi." Nagisa laughed, moving over and grabbing his wrist, skipping out of the room, dragging the other two maids behind him.

"I think it's time you greeted the Master, Rin." Sousuke spoke.

"Ah, yes." He exclaimed.

"I shall escort you there." Sousuke said. They both left the kitchen, heading away from the servants quarters. The butler took a different turn to what Rin was expecting as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Sousuke, I may not live here but I know the drawing room isn't that way." He smirked.

"I need to check if preparations for dinner are ready, you can follow me if you wish." Rin didn't even have to think about the offer, he willingly followed the butler toward the dining room. He saw the table all neatly set of with plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Looks like Nagisa and Nitori did a good job." Sousuke muttered. "Too good of a job, now I have nothing to do." He sighed.

"You can do me." He heard Rin say, the smirk evident in his voice. He turned to see Rin leaning against the table as enticingly as possible. "Come on Sousuke, you know you want to, you can't resist me."

"Don't get cocky." He chided. "Or I'll have to come and wipe that smug look off your face."

"Please do." Rin grinned, biting at his lower lip. Sousuke cocked an eyebrow, slowly approaching the younger. He caged him in place, hands on either side of him, grasping the table as he towered above Rin.

The look the other gave him had his cock twitching in his pants. It was the same lust filled one he'd given him the first time they'd met. He leaned down, capturing the younger's lips in a messy kiss before moving to his neck and nipping hard at the pale skin.

"A little excitable aren't we Sousuke." He smirked with a small gasp as the butler bit down harder.

"Hmph." Sousuke grunted. "Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all." Rin replied. "I like this side of you." Sousuke felt the other's hand run across the bulge in his pants, giving a gentle squeeze. He looked up at the younger, eyes dark.

Rin suddenly felt himself being lifted up and placed back down on the table, pushed fully down so that the man could pull his trousers and underwear off both at once. He quickly undid a few of the top buttons on the boy's shirt and remove his tie. Their lips met again in a feverish kiss as the butler pressed two fingers into the other alpha, the other one coming to run up under the younger's shirt, pinching at his nipples.

"You're loose." He growled.

"I have needs you know Sousuke." Rin shrugged. "And you're not always there to satisfy them." The man let out another low growl as he undid his own trousers, pulling his hard cock from its confines. "Although nothing satisfies me as much as you." He exclaimed, licking his lips. "Please Sousuke, fuck, I need it, I need you, so bad." 

"Legs up." Sousuke instructed, grabbing the younger's ankles in his hands and forcing his legs up in the air. "If you act like a whore then you get treated like one." Rin's stomach lurched, he hasn't been expecting to hear that, but he liked it.

Moments later he felt the alpha pressing into him, his thick cock stretching him out deliciously. A small moan passed his lips as he felt the man's cock nudging just against his prostate. As he started a steady rhythm, Rin began to get impatient. He grabbed the butler's tie, tugging on it until he'd pulled him down close enough to press a kiss against the man's lips. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, using the other's body to help him push back against his cock.

"Fuck, please Sousuke, harder, please." He gasped, trying his best the impale himself on the alpha's cock.

"You want more Rin." He said lowly, pulling away from the younger's grip so he could get a better view of him.

"Y-Yes, please." Rin whined. Sousuke's hips suddenly thrust hard into the boy, causing him to moan as his prostate was hit. The man's pace became fast and rough, each thrust of his hips more powerful than the last, leaving Rin a groaning, quivering mess. He was arching off the table, becoming louder with every movement.

 

Just down the hallway the three maids had finally got around to their duties, heading towards the dining room to make sure it was ready for the guests.

"So Kisumi, how do you know Sousuke and the others?" Nagisa chatted as he walked beside their new companion.

"We're all childhood friends." Kisumi replied. "Although I also worked with Sousuke at my last Master's house."  
Kisumi reached out for the door knob, twisting it and pushing the door wide open.

None of them had expected what they saw before them. Master Matsuoka was spread out across the dining room table, his trousers abandoned on the floor and legs spread wide with Sousuke in between them. The master was mewling and moaning as the man above thrust forcefully into his body.

Kisumi covered the younger maids' eyes with his hands soon after entering the room.

"Looks like the maids have seen something they shouldn't have." Kisumi chuckled, grin spreading wide across his face. The two had already stopped their movements by this time, realising they had been interrupted.

"Kisumi, get off me, I want to see." Nagisa whined, pulling the other's hand from his face and gazing upon the two alphas who were staring back at them. Nitori didn't argue, instead standing as still as possible, his mouth just left slightly agape from when they had first entered the room.

"I want to say this wasn't what I expected, but that would be a lie." Kisumi smirked. Rin began to blush profusely, covering his face with his hands. Sousuke remained indifferent to the whole situation, opting to look down at the alpha beneath him.

"Why are you so embarrassed Rin?" He asked lowly. The boy peaked through his fingers so he could look at the man. "I thought you'd like an audience."

"Sousuke." He whined, feeling his body reacting to the comment. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course." The man replied plainly. Rin pouted. His expression soon changed though as Sousuke drove deep into him, making the boy moan high pitched and breathy, his back arching off the table. The pair began their movements from before, hard, rough thrusts, causing sensual noises to fall past both of their lips.

"Let's go you two." Kisumi said quietly, dragging the other two maids out of the room with him. He shut the door lightly, trying not to disturb the two on the other side of it. 

Nagisa began to giggle as he looked at Nitori who still had Kisumi's hand covering his eyes.

"Did you like that Ai-chan?" He asked, an even deeper blush spread across the maid's face. "Looks like you enjoyed it a little too much." He grinned, stepping towards him and looking down. Kisumi finally removed his hand from the other's face, his eyes being drawn to where Nagisa was looking. There was a small but obvious tent at the front of Nitori's dress. The other quickly covered him face with his hands as he turned completely red.

"Don't worry Ai, me too." Nagisa said, moving closer to the maid and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, grinding up against him. Nitori whimpered and Nagisa let out a breathy sigh. Kisumi quirked an eyebrow.

"Nagisa, what about our alphas?" He questioned timidly, a small gasp passing his lips as the other moved against him again.

"I don't know about you, but Rei is a bit busy right now." Nagisa answered, breathing now heavier than before.

"So is Momo." He whimpered.

"Come on guys at least find somewhere more private." Kisumi laughed.

"He's right." Nagisa nodded. "We can use my room."

"Eh? I was just joking." Kisumi exclaimed. Nagisa grabbed both of them, dragging them along behind him as he rushed down the stairs. He only slowed down when they got to the servant's quarters. 

As soon as they were at his room he was pushing the door open and pulling the other two omegas inside. He pushed Nitori down onto the bed and crawled up in between his legs.

"If you want to leave Kisumi, I suggest you do so now." Nagisa said. He moved closer, pulling the other's panties off before sticking his head underneath Nitori's dress, taking his cock into his mouth. Nitori was whimpering and whining, slim hips bucking up slightly. The only thing that could be seen was Nagisa's head bobbing up and down beneath the frilly fabric of the maid outfit.

Kisumi gulped, feeling his own cock begin to swell. He moved closer slowly, reaching up beneath Nagisa's dress and pulling down his panties, discarding them on the floor. He lifted the younger's dress up, leaning forward and spreading his cheeks. His tongue slipped out and licked gently across the other's hole. Nagisa let out a small groan as a shiver ran through his body, his hole clenching at the contact.

Kisumi became bolder, tongue now licking fat strips across the younger's hole, leaving him rocking back against the man's face as he continued to take Nitori into his mouth.

"Nagisa." Said man choked out. The other pulled his head from underneath his dress so he could look up at him. "Please, I n-need~" He let out a small sob.

"Shh Ai-chan, I know what you want, let me take care of you." Nagisa cooed, delicately tracing the back of his hand down the other omega's face. He leaned  in, pressing their lips together, their tongues interwinding in a messy kiss. Nitori felt the blonde push two fingers into him, curling them instantly, causing a small moan to escape his mouth. He began to pant as Nagisa rubbed against his sensitive spot, making him whine and shift against the bed, hands coming to twist in the covers above his head.

Nagisa himself was whimpering as Kisumi pushed two fingers into him and began twisting them. "Don't stop Kisumi, feels so good." He whined, rocking his hips back against the other omega.

Nitori's breathing was loud and laboured, his thighs visibly trembling as Nagisa crooked his fingers just right inside him.

"Nagisa, oh, I~I n~need you to fuck me." He gasped out, pressing back hard against the two fingers.

"Really Ai?" Nagisa asked in amusement. "You want my little omega cock?" The other nodded frantically. The blonde began to remove his uniform, dropping it to the floor, then turning to the man behind him. He helped Kisumi undress, running his hand down the older maid's torso after he'd done so. He moved further down, taking the other omega's cock into his mouth and languidly sucking until he had him groaning above him. He could here Nitori whimpering, begging for attention just by those little noises.

"Nagisa." He heard Nitori mewl his name. He pulled away from Kisumi, looking over his shoulder at the other.

"Be patient Nitori, it's Kisumi's turn, don't be greedy." Nagisa chided. Nitori bit at his lower lip and nodded, a red flush spreading across his face. He was shifting uncomfortably atop the bed, his cock twitching as he watched the blonde take the other maid back into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, almost teasingly, Kisumi's fingers instantly coming to tangle in his hair.

"Fuck Nagisa, your mouth's so good." He muttered, hips thrusting forward to get the other to take more of his cock. The younger pulled away a grin spreading across his face, Kisumi giving a little pout.

"There's plenty more where that came from Kisumi, don't worry." Nagisa said slyly as he turned back around to Nitori, swaying his hips slightly as he did so, enticing the older omega.

"Let's get you out of these clothes Ai-chan." He grinned, beginning to remove the maid's uniform until all three of them were fully naked. "So desperate Ai." He chuckled, watching as the other's hole clenched hard around nothing.

"Please Nagisa." He whined.

"Shhh Ai, I've got you." He hushed, leaning over the other maid, the head of his cock pressing against his hole. He pressed in slowly, Nitori letting out little whimpers as he did so. He let out a small moan as Nagisa pushed fully in, his cock just about nudging against his prostate. The blonde pressed their foreheads together as they both panted.

He felt two hands against his arse, spreading his cheeks wide. He looked back over his shoulder seeing Kisumi examining him. The man looked up at him, giving a small smirk. Nagisa gave a wink before suggestively wiggling his hips and turning his attention back to Nitori.

He was about to pull out but he felt the two hands move to his hips and still his movement. He felt the man's cock nudging up against his hole.

"Now you can go." He heard said man whisper lowly in his ear. He pulled out of Nitori, feeling the other's cock pressing into him. He let out a quiet groan.

He began to thrust into Nitori, his hips coming back just as forcefully to meet Kisumi. All three of them were breathing heavily, Nitori crying out every time his prostate was hit and Nagisa letting out a moan. His hips were moving faster as he grabbed onto the other young maid's waist to help drive himself deeper. He felt Kisumi doing the same to him, causing a high pitched groan to fall past his lips as his prostate was hit hard. 

He was so out of it he didn't even notice the door being swung open until his name was called.

"Nagisa." He heard his alpha's gravelly tones. He opened his eyes just in time to see a snarl appear on Rei's face before he was storming over and pulling Kisumi away from the blonde, tackling the omega to the floor. Kisumi looked terrified as he was pinned down by the alpha.

"You want to fuck another alpha's omega hm?" Rei growled.

"Rei!" Nagisa shouted, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. That's when he noticed Momo was also present and until that point had been staring at his own omega. He strode over to Rei, pulling him up by his collar and shoving him against the wall; he was surprisingly strong.

"Young master please get off me." He said through gritted teeth, trying to be polite to the master. "I need to show him that you can't get away with fucking another alphas omega." Momo cocked an eyebrow.

"In all fairness Rei, your omega is fucking my omega, so I could say exactly the same thing." He reasoned. Rei tried to speak but stumbled over his words and instead just stopped. "Now I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this situation." The boy looked back over at the two still on the bed. Nagisa nodded frantically before speaking.

"Yes, I'm sorry Rei-chan but we all saw something rather... erotic, we couldn't help ourselves, we were just helping each other out, omega to omega, I'm so sorry Rei." Nagisa rushed. Rei seemingly calmed down at that, Momo quickly releasing him from his grip. The chef immediately moved over to Kisumi, feeling bad for pining him to the floor and just leaving him there.

Momo's attention turned to his omega and the one that was still currently fucking him. He moved over slowly. Nitori looked up at his alpha, eyes lidded and heavy. Momo ran a hand through his hair, giving the maid a small smile. He lifted Nitori's back up  
off the bed, slipping in behind him, so the elder was in between his legs. He nuzzled up against his omega's ear.

"Have you been having fun Ai?" He whispered hotly in the maid's ear. Nitori whimpered, feeling his cock twitch. "Has Nagisa been making you feel good?" He moved his eyes up and gave Nagisa a dark, lustful look, making the blonde gulp. "Making you feel good with his little omega cock." Nitori bit at his lip, feeling Nagisa's cock nudging up against his prostate.

"Momo please." He gasped, feeling the younger's lips now pressing against his neck.

"You've got to tell me what you want sweetheart." The boy purred.

"Your cock Momo." He whined, hips thrusting down on the other omega. Momo chuckled against his neck. "Please alpha." He cried.

"Good boy." The younger said, smile growing even wider. He moved his hands to his trousers, undoing them quickly and pulling both them and his underpants down before releasing his cock. "Here you go baby." He hummed, placing his hands on the other's waist, lifting him up slightly so he could scoot underneath the maid and position his cock against the other's hole. Nagisa went to pull out of Nitori but was quickly stopped by the young master.

"Nuh uh Nagisa, stay where you are honey." Momo instructed, one hand coming to trace down the blonde's cheek then gently lift his chin up so he was looking at him. "You're going to fuck Ai with me, yeah?" The omega nodded quickly, pressing back into his fellow maid. "Good boy."

Momo teased at his omega's hole with his thumb before easily pushing his cock into him alongside Nagisa's. A high pitched groan was heard, but he quickly realised it it wasn't from Nitori as he saw the two maids turning their attention to the floor where he saw Rei and Kisumi.

The omega had his legs up and spread as the alpha thrust three fingers in and out of him, bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Kisumi was whimpering and whining, his hair falling wildly across his face, his chest heaving.

"Doesn't Kisumi look pretty like that?" Momo cooed so only Nitori and Nagisa would hear. Both nodded. "And how good does Rei look Nagisa, doing those things to another omega." It was Nagisa's turn to whimper.

"Rei-chan." He muttered quietly, watching as his alpha pleasured Kisumi.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt the other alpha's cock move against his. He turned to look at the pair in front of him, seeing Nitori's head drop back against his alpha's shoulder as he let out a moan. The younger began to slowly thrust in and out of the maid, Nagisa taking that as his queue to move. He began to thrust in an out of the other at the same time as Momo, trying to match the boy's movements. 

His gaze met Momo's, the younger smirking at him then winking before he began to go faster and faster. Nagisa got the idea, beginning to buck his hips faster in an attempt to keep up with the alpha.

Nitori's mouth was left agape as he panted heavily, only being able to moan when he occasionally managed to catch his breath. He felt so full and stretched out around the two cocks that were pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him feel so good. It was overwhelming.

"You look so pretty Ai." He heard Momo whisper in his ear, the grin evident in his voice. He couldn't help the moan he let out.

"Ngh, Momo, Nagisa, please." He whined, not even too sure himself what he was begging for, the two were already giving him exactly what he needed. "Don't stop." He cried out as his alpha began to drive into him harder.

"Don't worry Ai, neither of us are going to stop." Momo reassured, pressing a kiss against the omega's neck. "We want to see how pretty you look when you cum." Nagisa let out a small moan at that. "See." The boy smirked.

The blonde was close, he could feel it, but there was one thing missing. He felt empty, this was unnatural. Usually he'd cum from his alpha's cock, feeling used but sated, this was different. That's when he felt two hands on his hips that made him jump. He looked back over his shoulder to see his alpha.

"Rei-chan." He exclaimed. He looked around the room. "Where did Kisumi go?"

"We had our little fun, he went back to his room to clean up." The man explained. "But I'm not finished yet." Nagisa looked down and sure enough the alpha's cock was still hard and leaking. "Will you help me?" The omega nodded quickly, reaching behind himself and spreading his cheeks for his alpha.

"Please use me Rei." He whined, feeling Momo's cock still grinding against his own as he continued the pound into Nitori. "Fill me up." 

"As you wish." Rei grinned, pressing forward and into his omega. Nagisa let out a breathy groan. He began with a steady rhythm, the omega moving his hips back to meet the other's forward thrusts. He himself was thrusting into Nitori again, he felt so good, getting double the pleasure.

"I'm going to cum." Nagisa choked out, head dropping forward as he moaned.

"Already?" Rei teased.

"Shut up." He grumbled, scowling as he looked back at the alpha. He clenched down hard around the man, who let out a low groan. Nagisa smirked as he turned back to Nitori, seeing the maid's body twitching as his hands moved up to tangle his fingers in Momo's hair, loud gasps and high pitched whines falling past his lips.

"Are you close too Ai?" Momo asked quietly, nibbling at the other's ear. The omega nodded lightly.

Nagisa looked down at Nitori's cock which was leaking onto his pale skin. He took it in his hand, pumping in time with Momo's thrusts. The other's back arched and he let out a high pitched moan, feeling his entire body begin to tense and spasm.

"You're doing so well Ai." The alpha praised, running a hand down to pinch at the maid's nipples. That had him keening into the boy's touch, back arching and hips bucking suddenly as he came hard into Nagisa's hand and onto his chest.

The blonde let out a long, high pitched groan, his own back arching as he came into Nitori who's hole was still pulsing around the two cocks inside. Nagisa panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"You'd better get out Nagisa, my knots about to pop." Momo said through gritted teeth, beginning to drive even harder into his omega.

He pulled back, his cock easily slipping from his fellow maid's hole, at the same time impaling himself further onto his alpha's cock. He turned to watch the man's movements, he always loved to watch Rei, whether it be at work or play, he was so graceful and refined, even now when he was coming undone. He began to move faster, pulling the omega's hips back to meet his forward thrusts. Nagisa's legs were quivering and his hole was still clenching hard around the alpha's cock, trying to draw his knot out of him.

"Rei please knot me." He whined, pushing desperately back on the other. Rei grinned, he loved when his omega got like this, all desperate and needy.

"Here you go Nagisa." He grunted, letting out a low groan as he rammed forwards into the blonde, his knot popping and locking them in place. The pair breathed heavily as they stared over at the other two. Momo's knot had already popped and he was pumping his omega full of his cum. Nitori's entire body was lax against his alpha, face blissed out and sated as the boy comfortingly ran a hand through his hair.

Nagisa collapsed forward, face pressing into the mattress, his arse still up in the air for his alpha to finish filling him.

"Good boy Nagisa." He heard Rei say softly, gently running a hand up his back.

Nitori could feel Momo's knot finally begin to deflate, the boy pressing a kiss against his cheek whilst running his hands up and down the maid's sides.

"Shall we go and get you cleaned up Ai?" The younger asked. Nitori nodded slowly. Momo pulled out of him, the maid whimpering as cum began to drip from his hole. The boy picked him up bridal style, grabbing his clothes off the floor as he went. He looked back over at two on the bed as he reached the door. Rei was staring lovingly down at Nagisa whilst the blonde had his eyes shut.

Momo opened the door, shutting it quietly behind them and walking the short distance to Nitori's room. He place the maid gently down on his bed then went to wet a wash cloth in the sink. He sat beside the omega on the bed, suddenly realising something.

"Wait, what is it that got you all so worked up?" He asked. 

"That's for us to know." Nitori said with a small smile. "And you to maybe one day find out." Momo rolled his eyes but didn't press the issue any further, he could tell his omega was tired.

"Okay, well get some sleep." He said, pulling the covers over the other, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Nitori gave him a small smile before he drifted off to sleep.

 

He awoke to the sound of a knock on his door which was quickly followed by a voice.

"Nitori, are you awake?" It was Kisumi.

"Yeah." He replied groggily.

"Oh good, Sousuke has requested that we both come with him." Kisumi explained.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." He answered, pushing himself out of bed. As he looked around the room he could see that Momo was no longer with him, but he did see a note on his bedside table.

'Had to go and have dinner, sorry I couldn't stay with you.' It read. Nitori checked his clock, it was way past the time for dinner by now, he must have been asleep for a good long while.

He hopped out of bed, quickly getting changed into a new uniform and going to meet Kisumi outside his room. He saw Sousuke heading up the corridor towards them.

"Nitori, Kisumi, come with me." He said as he walked past, not breaking his stride. The two maids followed quickly behind.

"What do you need us for Sousuke?" Nitori asked.

"The Masters are having supper, you were requested and Kisumi is the Matsuoka's maid, so it's only natural for him to help serve." The butler explained.

"I was requested?" Nitori questioned.

"Yes, by Master Mikoshiba." Sousuke replied. "It's unsurprising considering he knows you better than Nagisa." He pondered on it for a moment, but figured it made sense, he was always the one to serve meals or tea rather than Nagisa.

The three of them made their way to the drawing room where the men of both families were. Master Mikoshiba and Lord Matsuoka were sat in separate armchairs opposite to their sons who all shared a sofa.

There were several bottles of finished wine, another sat open and half full beside them. Each of the men had a glass in their hand or on the table between them. Evidently some had had more than others.

"I thought you said it was supper." Nitori whispered to Sousuke. The butler glanced over at him.

"This is the Master's idea of supper when the ladies are away." He explained. Nitori raised an eyebrow, looking over at the group as loud talking began, with equally loud laughing, mostly coming from the two older men and Seijuro, who had seemingly been the three who had drunk the most. 

Sousuke cleared his throat, causing Master Mikoshiba to look over.

"Ah Nitori, come and pour us some more wine." He instructed, lifting his empty glass in the air and shaking it slightly. The maid nodded, moving over quickly and grabbing the bottle then going to fill up his Master's glass first. The man gave him a sly, drunken smile.

When he'd finished he moved over to Lord Matsuoka to refill his glass. The Master was watching his every move, being particularly pleased when Nitori had to bend over slightly, the short dress riding up and revealing most of his smooth thighs. 

"It's moments like this that I regret having a beta for a wife." He voiced, mainly to Lord Matsuoka but everyone in the room could hear.

"I hear you." Lord Matsuoka said, tipping his glass to the man once Nitori was finished. Both men laughed watching as the maid moved over to Seijuro to pour him a glass. He could feel the eyes on him, even Seijuro giving him a smug grin.

"Come over here Nitori." He heard the Master say once he was finished. He approached somewhat cautiously, the position he was in was rather intimidating, surrounded entirely by alphas. The man took the bottle off him, putting it back on the table.

"Turn around." He instructed. Nitori obeyed, he was unable to deny anything from an alpha, especially one that was his master. The man grabbed his waist, pulling him back in between his spread legs. The Master traced his hands up the younger's legs until his thighs, where he lifted up the dress.

The whole room was watching, having gone silent only moments before. Nitori had a deep blush set across his cheeks, his eyes nervously darting around the room, first to Sousuke and Kisumi, the butler had his jaw clenched and the maid was looking at him sympathetically, and then to Momo. The boy was evidently angry, almost seething in his seat, his fists were clenched and brow was furrowed. Rin was looking over to him and gave the younger a pat on his knee, as if to say just hang in there.

Meanwhile Master Mikoshiba was hungrily eyeing the omega's behind which was scantily clad by a pair of lace panties.

"This was unexpected." He muttered. "But very pleasing." He grinned, hearing a low chuckle from Lord Matsuoka who had a perfect view from where he was sat. 

The Master reached forward, needing at one of the younger's cheeks before pulling the fabric to one side. He traced down the crack with his thumb, spreading one cheek slightly, enough to see the pink hole. Nitori was praying Momo had cleaned him properly after he'd fallen asleep.

"Go and give Lord Matsuoka a show." The man said gruffly, giving a harsh slap against his arse as he began to move away. Nitori held back a whimper, moving slowly over to the Lord, a dark blush spreading across his entire face. He turned around, lifting the back of his dress up for the man, hearing him hum at the sight.

"Very nice maid you've got yourself here." He voiced, biting at his lip as he looked over everything the other had exposed. "Bend over." Nitori did as he was told, yet again, practically folding himself in half as he bent over, still holding his dress up.

He could feel the man's fingers on him, tracing his skin lightly before pushing beneath his panties. He pressed against his hole, before pulling back and giving the maid another once over.

"I'm sure the boys would love to see as well Nitori." He said with a smirk. The younger nodded, dropping his dress so he was covered again. He walked over to the trio, going to Rin first, he figured he'd move him on the quickest.

Rin gave Momo a sideways glance as Nitori approached. The maid did the same that he had done for the two men, lifting his dress, revealing himself. Rin looked over at Momo again who had a stern expression but gave the other a quick nod. He was giving him permission.

He hesitantly reached forward, first placing his hands on the maid's hips so he could pull him closer, in between his spread legs.

"I'm sorry Nitori." He whispered so only the omega and possibly Momo could hear. He placed his hands on the other's cheeks, rubbing them gently, his thumbs moving to push the panties aside. He could feel all the eyes in the room on him and that would include Sousuke, he couldn't do it. He slowly removed his hands, sitting back in his seat. Nitori turned his head to look at him, the alpha gesturing to move on.

He did so, moving happily over to Momo who already had his legs spread for him. He moved into the space, feeling the younger grab his waist and then pull him down into his lap.

"Dance." He heard the boy say.

"Yes Young Master." He whimpered in reply, beginning to role his hips against the alpha. There was cheering and a whistle from across the room from where the two men were still watching.

"Kisumi." Lord Matsuoka called. The maid jumped as he heard his name, his expression turning to one of fright. "Come and fill up our glasses, Nitori is a little preoccupied." He said with a sly smirk.

"Yes Sir." He nodded, hurrying over quickly to fill up the two mens' glasses and then Seijuro's. The younger man seemed to be watching him as he moved over. As he began to pour the alpha's drink he felt his hand against his thighs, which travelled quickly up. He let out a squeak, glancing over at the other who was giving him a drunken smile. Kisumi quickly moved away, a blush creeping its way up his cheeks. He went back to stand with Sousuke, letting out a shakey breath.

"Momotarou don't be greedy." His father said, using his full name. "Let Seijuro have a go."

"That's quite alright father." Seijuro commented wistfully. "Let Momo have his fun." He said, ruffling the younger's hair before necking the rest of his drink. "It's rather late anyway." With that he stood and made his way over to the door, giving Kisumi a seductive smirk as he went past.

"It is getting rather late." Master Mikoshiba pondered. "I shall be heading to bed."

"Good idea." Lord Matsuoka agreed, going to stand. The two men headed for the door as well.

"Sousuke you are excused from your chores, that includes helping me, I shall sort myself out." He slurred.

"Yes Master." He replied with a bow. As the two men left the tension in the air seemingly left with them. Rin let out a huff as he slouched down in his seat. By this time Nitori had stopped his movements and was now just sat in his alpha's lap.

"I must apologise Nitori." Rin sighed, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Nitori." Sousuke said as he strode over to the maid. "I'm sorry, I failed to stop this situation when I could have, but I cannot disobey the Master."

"It's fine, honestly, don't worry." The omega soothed. "This is none of your faults."

"So brave Nitori." Kisumi exclaimed. "I couldn't have dealt with that." He gave the other a small smile before turning to his alpha who had a stoic expression. He curled up into the boy, feeling him run a hand comfortingly up and down his back, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"You were such a good boy Ai." Momo whispered. "I'm sorry if I made anything too obvious."

"I don't think they noticed." Nitori reassured, inhailing his alpha's smell. "Take me to bed?" He asked sleepily, staring up at the younger.

"Of course." Momo smiled, picking his omega up bridal style. "Good night everyone." He said before leaving with Nitori curled up in his arms.

"I suppose we should be heading to bed as well then." Rin suggested, pushing himself up off the sofa. The three of them left the room, the two servants stopping off at Rin's room on their way to the staircase. The alpha went to push open the door, turning back just before he did so, hand still poised on the handle.

"Goodnight Kisumi." He said.

"Goodnight Rin." The maid smiled.

"Goodnight Sousuke." He muttered, moving to push into his room but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and instantly had lips pressing against his own. Sousuke had one hand cupping his cheek, the other pulling him closer by the waist. The man deepened the kiss then just as quickly pulled away, Rin feeling a little out of breath as he stared up at the other alpha.

"Goodnight Rin." He replied in a tone that practically had the others legs turning to jelly, still tilting his chin up as he did so. With that he left the younger stood, still shocked, in his doorway so he could walk with Kisume back to the servant's quarters. Once they were down the stairs and out of earshot of the other alpha, Kisumi spoke.

"Really never expected you to have that kind of side to you Sousuke." He commented. The alpha gave him a glaring sideways look. "I guess that means you don't want to talk about it." He chuckle, stoping once he'd reached his door.

"Goodnight Sousuke." He said, going to open his door but stoping as he did so. 

"What're you waiting for?" The butler asked.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss as well." He grinned. Sousuke looked beyond unimpressed.

"Goodnight Kisumi." The alpha said sternly, quickly walking off down the corridor. Kisumi rolled his eyes, pushing open his door and closing it promptly behind himself.

He removed his uniform, only leaving his shorts that he wore beneath his clothes on. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, chewing on his lower lip. He slowly slid them down, blushing at his reflection. He was wearing a pair of lace pastel pink panties, which were a similar colour to his hair. He felt exposed, but seeing the Mikoshiba's two maids wearing them gave him the confidence.

He turned around, peering over his shoulder to look at his arse. He felt his cheeks heating up as he quickly turned his head back, covering his face with his hands. Nobody could see him but it was still embarrassing. He grabbed his dressing gown from off the bed. It was his favourite thing to wear, Rin had gotten it for him as a birthday present, it was a similar colour to his panties and made of silk.

He tied it loosely around his waist, covering up his body a bit more. He got into bed but he knew he was restless, he couldn't sleep when he got like this. Looking slowly around the room he sat up, figuring he'd try and settle himself somehow. He got out of bed, heading straight for the door; he was going on a walk. Usually he preferred to go outside to take his walks but it was too cold and dark so the large corridors would have to do.

He decided against changing his attire, it was late and everyone would be in bed, he'd be the only one walking the halls at this time.

He made his way out of the servant's quarters and headed for the staircase, running his hand gracefully up the banister as he went. He slowly wandered around the top floor of the residence. 

He heard something as he rounded the corner but it was hard to see with only dim candlelight to illuminate the hallway. He carried on walking, slowly and cautiously, that's when he saw a figure further down the corridor. As the person got closer he realised who it was, his heart picking up speed. The person was wobbling slightly on their feet as they walked towards him. As they got closer and noticed the maid a sly smirk spread across their face.

"Hello little omega." Seijuro cooed, slowly inching closer to the other. "What're you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kisumi replied as he slowly backed up. The other managed to walk around the other side of him, now backing him up into the wall.

"Why is that?" He asked his voice deep and sensual as he lifted the maid's chin so he was looking at him.

"Um, I~I." He tried to speak but nothing came out. A smirk grew on the alpha's face.

"Don't lose your voice over me darling." He grinned. "You're the Matsuoka's maid aren't you, it's Kisumi isn't it?" Kisumi nodded at both of the questions

"Yes." He blurted out, feeling his nerves rising.

"Isn't Rin a lucky boy getting you all to himself." Seijuro muttered. He planted his hands against the wall on either side of the omega's head, trapping him in place. "But now it's just you and me." The alpha leaned down, breath hot again the other's face. Kisumi was almost shaking as he tried to steady his breathing, their noses bumping together. 

"How about we take this to my room." Seijuro suggested. Kisumi suddenly snapped back to reality. He dropped his head, breathing heavily.

"Master Seijuro, I'm not sure this is a good idea." He gasped.

"Why not sweetheart?" He asked teasingly, pressing their bodies closer together.

"I~ you're drunk Master Seijuro, you're not thinking properly." He whimpered.

"Oh but I am, and I think I want to see you face down in my mattress." The alpha said, his voice lowering. He moved even closer, his knee pressing in between the maid's legs to spread them apart, his mouth tracing down his neck.

"You shouldn't say such things." Kisumi breathed.

"That doesn't mean you don't want me to." He grinned against his skin. He could hear the omega's erratic breathing and feel his heart rate rising in his throat.

"No need to be nervous darling, I just want to make you feel good." He soothed, drawing himself back slightly and bringing his hand to the maid's chin to lift it up, their lips lightly brushing together. "Now, be a good omega and come and have a little fun."

He took Kisumi's hand, moving away from the other and leading him with him. The maid willingly followed, feeling himself yet again drawn the the alpha, unable to disobey him, unable to understand the decision he was making. 

He lead him all the way to his room, quickly bringing him in and shutting the door behind. Seijuro was already undressing, pulling off his suit jacket and taking off his tie, unbuttoning a few of his top buttons until his toned chest was revealed. Kisumi was watching intently, his eyes being drawn to the alpha's defined features.

The omega hesitantly moved closer, his hand reaching out to touch the other but pulling back at the last second.

"No need to be afraid." He said, taking the man's hand again, bringing it to run down his chest. "I don't bite." He gave a wink which had Kisumi's knees buckling. Seijuro began to fully undress himself, getting rid of his shirt, discarding it to the floor, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt before pulling his trousers down, leaving him in just his underwear. The maid was seemingly in a trance as he stared at the other, unable to speak, just stood blinking with his mouth agape.

Seijuro chuckled before moving towards the omega and finally leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met in a hot and feverish manner, Kisumi clearly desperate for the alpha. He was suddenly being lifted off his feet and not soon after dropped onto the large King sized bed.

He suddenly felt vulnerable as the alpha stalked towards his, a hungry look in his eyes. When he'd reached the maid he pulled up the bottom of his dressing gown, a wide smile spreading across his face as he saw what was hiding underneath.

"I should've know it wasn't just our maids that had a kinky side." He mused, finger tracing the outline of his cock, making the other blush and gasp simultaneously. "Wrapped up just like a present, all for me, we'll just have to see what's hidden inside."

Kisumi was whimpering as the alpha slowly, almost teasingly pulled his panties down, allowing his hard cock to be released. When he'd fully pulled the panties off he lifted the maid's legs slightly, spreading them as well so he could rake his eyes across the rest of the omega's body.

"Well, what a pretty present." He grinned, taking the maid's small cock in his hand, giving it a few slow pumps.  
His other hand travelled further down, finger circling around the pink rim before pushing two in. Kisumi gasped, his mouth dropping open slightly. "Oh, you like that." A small, smug smirk appeared on his face.

The omega's hips were twitching against the bed as he felt his prostate gently being grazed by the alpha's finger tips. He wrapped his hands into the bed sheet, chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. One hand came to his mouth so he could bite at his knuckle, trying to stop the noises that were threatening to fall from his mouth but Seijuro was making him feel so good, each flick of his wrist matching the thrust of his fingers, sending tingles through his whole body.

He threw his head back, hair falling from his face as he finally let out a quiet moan. Seijuro was looking down at him, his eyes lidded and dark.

"Such a pretty omega." He muttered, pressing a kiss against the tip of his cock, Kisumi staring at him with wide eyes. "Even prettier than Miss Gou." The omega covered his face with his hands, shaking his head from side to side. He felt a gentle touch against his own hands, removing them from his face. The Master was tipping his chin up using his index finger, loving the blush that was set across the maid's cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed Kisumi, it's a complient." He mused, making the other cover his face again. He gave the alpha a confused look as he knocked his hands away. "You're blocking the view." He grinned, making the other blush even harder as they stared into each other's eyes. He moved away from the maid, leaning against his hands with his legs spread enough for the other to fit in between. "Now, come and take care of your alpha." He exclaimed.

Kisumi was moving quickly, positioning himself on his hands and knees and crawling towards the alpha. He looked up at the other with lustful eyes before pulling his underpants down. The maid gulped as he saw the other's girth and length, his mouth almost watering. He leaned forward immediately, unable to control himself, taking the cock into his mouth and sinking down far on it, tongue flicking across every piece of skin it could.

Seijuro raised an eyebrow, a hand coming to tangle in the omega's pretty pink hair as he encouraged him to take more, which he gladly did, sinking nearly all the way down on the Master's cock. He let out a long breathy groan, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into the maid's mouth.

"Fuck you're good with your mouth." He gritted out, eyes squeezing shut as his muscles began to tense. Kisumi looked up at him, his blue eyes pricked with tears. "Time to see what your other hole can do." 

The omega got the hint, pulling off the man's cock and going to straddle his legs, knees firmly planted on either side. He sank down, needing no prompting from the alpha. The man's cock stretched him wide. He let out a heavy breath when he was fully seated, feeling one of Seijuro's hands come to rest against his hip.

Kisumi gripped onto the alpha's shoulders, helping himself to slowly rise up. He stared into the man's eyes as he dropped back down a breathy whine passing his lips. Seijuro was watching his every move as he rose and fell, his hips slowly swivelling so he could find his most sensitive spot. The alpha snapped his hips up, meeting the omega as he slammed back down, his prostate being hit and making him moan profusely, his hole tightening and pulsing around the man's cock at the same time. 

"Fuck, you're tight for an omega." Seijuro gritted out, fingers digging into the other's hips. Kisumi gazed at him with a dark look in his eyes before he clenched hard around his again, drawing a growl from the man's throat. "Fuck." He muttered. "You did that on purpose." Kisumi just gave him a sweet smile and started up his rhythm again.

He began to speed up, his dressing gown slowly beginning to fall off his shoulders as he bounced on the man's cock, his head tipping back at the same time. So much of his bare, smooth skin exposed at once. The alpha leaned forward, sucking a dark mark onto the base of his neck and around his collar bones. Seijuro's hips twitched causing Kisumi to ram the man's cock right into his prostate. He let out a wanton moan, biting at his lower lip as he did so.

The alpha tried bucking his hips up into the omega to get the same reaction; the one he got was even more pleasing. Kisumi groaned loudly, shamelessly, his head fell back, body arching into his touch, hips grinding down onto the man's cock. 

"Master Seijuro." He whimpered as he tried to catch his breath. The other was now grabbing his hips and pulling him forcefully down onto his cock, at the same time jutting his hips up to meet the maid's every time he fell. The omega was making filthy noises as the man beneath him thrust up into his pliant body, hitting his prostate head on. "Fuck, Seijuro." He whined, voice high pitched and breathy. The alpha smirked, staring up at the other with dark eyes.

"What a pretty voice you have." Seijuro cooed, another hard thrust sending the maid into a spiral if moans and breathy nothings. "Say my name." Kisumi hesitated for a second, swallowing a gulp before finding his words.

"Seijuro." He whimpered, fingers digging into the man's shoulders.

"Louder." Seijuro instructed, speeding up the pace, forcefully pounding into the omega who was breathing heavily above him.

"Seijuro." He cried as the alpha took his cock in his hand, slowly pumping it. He licked at his lips, a shiver running down his spine. "Seijuro fuck, please don't stop, feels so good." He drawled. The man began to flick his wrist in time with the buck of his hips, sending Kisumi into a state of ecstasy, his mouth hanging wide open, the room going oddly silent for a moment, the only noise the skin on skin slapping when the omega's arse dropped down against Seijuro's thighs.

The noise quickly resumed as the maid found his voice, a moan coming from the back of his throat, high pitched, breathy and desperate. Seijuro couldn't help but grin.

"I really picked the best omega didn't I?" He thought out loud. "You sound like such a whore." Kisumi bit at his lip, staring down at the man with lidded eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering daintily against his cheeks, which were stained a pretty shade of red. Shakey breathes we're passing his puffy pink lips, his head tilting to the side slightly causing his hair to fall across his face. He was beautiful. But Seijuro couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Is that another compliment?" Kisumi breathed, the smile he gave small but evident.

"Of course." Seijuro replied hotly, leaning up and capturing the maid's lips against his own. It was messy and desperate just like Kisumi was acting, there tongues interwinding, the omega whining into the other's mouth.

"Please Seijuro." The omega whispered against his lips. "Please fill me, I need your knot." The alpha bit at the omega's lower lip as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" Seijuro said, amusement lacing his voice.

"Yeah please, please." He whimpered. "Don't I deserve it? I've been such a good omega." His tone breathy and seductive.

"You have." The alpha agreed. Their movements were slower now but each thrust was hard and powerful, slamming deeper into the maid, leaving him gasping for breath as their foreheads pressed together. The alpha could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, ready to pop and fill the omega, claim him. "I suppose I could be nice since you've been such a good boy." Kisumi nodded furiously, his hips beginning to move faster before the alpha's grip tightened, steadying him.

"Ngh, please." He whined, looking desperately at the man as he tried to rock against his hold. But Seijuro was much stronger than him.

"Don't you trust me sweetheart, hm?" He hummed. "Don't you trust me to give you what you need?"

"I~I do, but I just~"

"Ah." Seijuro interrupted. "Don't make me punish you."

"Y~Yes master Seijuro, sorry." He whimpered.

The man took the apology and began snapping his hips up again, leaving the omega a moaning, writhing mess, his hips bucking wildly down onto the alpha. He tilted his head back, his legs trembling beneath him, his hole clenching harder and harder around the man below him. The tight heat of the omega was almost unbearable, Seijuro letting out a low groan followed by a growl.

"Se~Seijuro, I'm so close." He stammered.

"Me too darling." The alpha grunted, bringing the maid's hips down faster again. "Let me see that pretty face, hear that pretty voice." Kisumi was whining, his body keening at every small touch the man gave him.

"Yes please, give it to me alpha." He cried. Seijuro growled, grip tightening on the omega's hips as he brought him down harder and faster.

"Fuck, Kisumi." He gritted out. The maid was visibly shaking above him, his body willing and ready.

"Please alpha, please." He called quietly, mind seeming to go blank after that as he went silent, his jaw going slack and mouth hanging open.

With one final upwards slam of his hips the alpha's knot was popping, stretching Kisumi out wide. The omega's back arched, a high pitched groan ripping from the back of his throat as he came, his body being hit by a wave of pure pleasure. He could feel himself being filled full of the alpha's cum, he felt dirty and used, but in the best kind of way.

His breathing was heavy as his body finally began to relax. The alpha was still holding him as he looked down at the man with a dark look on his eyes. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss against his lips, Seijuro responding instantly. He pulled the omega closer, holding him there for a moment before he was supporting his back and flipping him gently down onto the bed. 

Kisumi smiled, the alpha was being so sweet with him now, so gentle, it was a nice contrast. The man was tracing the maid's jaw with his fingers while they kissed, undoing his dressing gown with the other hand. He pulled away from the kiss, moving down to press his lips against the omega's neck and carrying on down, kissing his chest, hands splaying across his stomach.

"You were such a good boy Kisumi, such a good little omega." He whispered softly. The maid grabbed at his hair, prompting him to look up at him. The look he gave him was needy and he couldn't help leaning back up to kiss him again, this time more passionately. The omega pressed a hand to the man's chest, running over the toned muscle, stopping just above his heart, feeling his pulse still racing.

"You're still very excited Seijuro." He commented, as he pulled away from the kiss, their noses brushing together. He felt the alpha's cock twitch inside him.

"And whose fault it that?" He questioned with a smirk. "How's about we go for another round?" He felt the man push further into him, making him whimper.

"Seijuro, Seijuro." Kisumi exclaimed making the man stop, his attention turning to the omega. "I still have work tomorrow and I want to be able to walk."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He nodded. "I don't want to strain you." He moved his mouth back down to the omega's chest, licking at his sensitive nipples. The maid whined, fingers tangling in the man's hair as he began to bite at the nubs. "You're so sensitive." He grinned, watching as the other keened into his touch, his face twisting with pleasure.

"S~Stop teasing." He pouted.

"Sorry darling, just can't help myself." Seijuro chuckled, turning them so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. There was something very sweet about the moment, like they'd done this many times before, as if it were a practiced art, it made him feel calm.

The alpha finally slipped his cock from the omega's hole, hearing him let out a quiet gasp as he did so. He leaned forward slowly and planted a kiss on the maid's forehead.

"Get some sleep." He whispered. Kisumi smiled, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Goodnight Seijuro." He muttered, his eyes already feeling heavy as the man pulled the duvet over both of their bodies.

"Goodnight Kisumi." He hummed, pulling the maid in even closer. Kisumi relaxed, the scent of the alpha soothing him as he fell asleep. He heard one last sentence from the man before he fell asleep, his voice deep and calming. "I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
